


Threats

by justademon



Series: Whumptober [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Another Whump, Depression, Female MC - Freeform, Mentioned triggering things, Sadness, Short cause its late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justademon/pseuds/justademon
Summary: Jumin receives a letter from MC's kidnappers





	Threats

"If you want her back you'll pay us the money!" Jumin played the threat for the fifth time that hour. The threat had been left on the table of his penthouse whilst he was away when he left MC behind. He was now wishing he'd taken her with him as she was no doubt in danger. 

He paid them the money, which meant nothing to him compared to MC's life. They, in return gave him an address which he rushed out to with his bodyguards. At first it appeared the it was a waste of time and money but upon more inspection there was a blood trail leading to the grass next to the gravel road. Jumins heart skipped a beat in fear.

"MC!" There she was, lying naked in a pool of her own blood. She was dead. Jumin threw up out of pure pain, but he had to check her body. Sure enough, it seemed she'd been raped and tossed there then shot several times merely moments before his arrival. Jumin broke down in front of everyone there. Noone knew what to say so just left him alone thinking he'd be fine, how wrong they were. Jumin couldn't bare to look at her like this anymore and every emotion MC had helped him learn to express was shut away from that moment onwards. 

When they caught the kidnappers the following month, Jumin paid to have some time to talk to them in private. Where he tortured them violently, all the while feeling nothing. He had felt empty since MC's death. Like nothing could fill this void in his heart.

Jumin fell into an inescapable depression and started drinking far too much until eventually his father had no choice but to fire him. He vowed to never get attached to anyone again and stuck to that vow throughout the rest of his life. The only things in his will were to give all he owned to the RFA and that he could have never loved anyone more than MC. However Jumins body was never found, leading to press theory's that he went to start a new life elsewhere, to forget about these terrible events. Noone could though, who would after seeing the love of their life like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry but here it is.


End file.
